<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marauder Mood by yourlocalbisaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031134">Marauder Mood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocalbisaster/pseuds/yourlocalbisaster'>yourlocalbisaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, marauder crack vibes, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocalbisaster/pseuds/yourlocalbisaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts no es lo mismo sin los Merodeadores; probablemente, si no estuvieran ellos cuatro, aprenderían todos un poco más. Pero, ya que están ahí, lo suyo es aprovecharlo, ¿no?</p><p>(Marauder!Crack vibes pero versión Hacendado)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Imagine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyyyy hola a todos!! El fic es muy nuevo y estoy 1 poquito nerviosa porque hace como 10 años que no escribo fanfiction, pero no pasa nada xdxd</p><p>Anyway, espero que os guste, y que me dejéis un comentario si os apetece &lt;3</p><p>Your local bisaster</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Hogwarts es el colegio por excelencia. Es "donde nace la magia", en palabras de su director. Y aunque esto no es del todo cierto, si algo está claro es que el ambiente de Hogwarts <em>invita</em> a la magia.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">A la magia y, aparentemente, al pecado.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">En una esquina del pasillo, casi escondidos entre columnas, se pueden ver dos cuerpos besándose apasionadamente. Los brazos de ella están alrededor del cuello de él, mientras que las manos del chico hace rato que se han atrevido a aventurarse bajo la camisa del uniforme ajeno. Ella no puede creer que por fin, todos esos años después, haya tenido oportunidad de vivir lo que está viviendo. Al menos, hasta que el momento se ve abruptamente interrumpido.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">- CanutooooOOOOO</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">- Canuto, ¿dónde MIERDAS te has metido?</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">- No gritéis tanto, o en vez de perro pulgoso vamos a tener aquí a la gata del infierno...</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p>- CANUTOOOO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- James. NO. GRITES.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Me estás gritando tú, Lunático...</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Sirius Black sonríe contra la boca de su acompañante. Se separa lentamente de ella y se pasa con tranquilidad la mano por el largo cabello oscuro.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p>- Oye, lo siento. me tengo que ir... ¿nos vemos otro día?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">La chica intenta no parecer tan molesta como se siente por dentro.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p>- Claro, sí.</p>
<p class="p1"><br/>
- Genial. <em>Ciao</em>, preciosa - se despide Black con una sonrisa. Y no lo hace solamente porque sabe que ella no se podrá resistir, sino que sencillamente no puede evitarlo cuando escucha a sus amigos llamarle.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Les alcanza a grandes zancadas; a Lunático, igual de alto y desgarbado, y un poco pálido, porque se acerca la luna llena; a Colagusano, pequeño y nervioso, comprobando constantemente si viene alguien; y a Cornamenta, su hermano de otra madre, que se sube las gafas y le recibe con una sonrisa divertida y su habitual gesto de pasar la mano por el pelo despeinado.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p>- Aleluya, Canuto. ¿se puede saber dónde te habías metido?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">- Intentaba pillar cacho, Cornamenta. ¿te acuerdas de lo que es?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">- Eres gilipollas, Sirius.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">- No es cierto. Soy un gran amigo que ha llegado justo a tiempo para la broma de la semana.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">- Sirius - interrumpe Lunático - te llevamos buscando media hora. Si no quieres venir, siempre puedes quedarte con tu chica.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">- No digas tonterías, Lupin - le responde Sirius, haciéndose el indignado - Si algo le gusta a Sirius Black más que las mujeres, son sus amigos.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Y Remus Lupin piensa que nunca ha escuchado una frase con la que se identifique mejor.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Cuando estaban en tercero, Sirius y James no dejaban de buscar chicas con las que pasar el rato. No había día en que uno de los dos no actualizara su lista de conquistas, hablara de ello con el otro o promulgara a los cuatro vientos (o más bien a las cuatro paredes del dormitorio masculino de tercer año de Gryffindor) lo que hacían y dejaban de hacer.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Remus siempre prefería no participar. Remus era otro tipo de chico. Remus quería leer libros y fingir que no le interesaba lo que decían sus amigos. Hubiera sido más sencillo, por supuesto, si no estuviera deseando escuchar cada palabra, sólo para ponerse celoso y sentirse arder por dentro. Cualquiera habría pensado que ser un hombre lobo es el tipo de cosa que se convierte en tu mayor secreto, pero lo cierto es que Remus era un absoluto experto en secretos, y el hecho de querer besar a Sirius Black contra las paredes de los pasillos era bastante más importante que ser un estúpido licántropo. O más bien, no estaba seguro, un licántropo estúpido.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">La broma es un éxito, como siempre, y pronto el extravagante dibujo de Albus Dumbledore con las gafas redondas de John Lennon brilla sobre la superficie del Lago Negro. Una pequeña multitud de capas negras y corbatas coloridas se aúna en la orilla, con risitas y comentarios por lo bajo. Bienvenido, sexto curso.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ligeramente alejados, los Merodeadores observan orgullosamente su obra. Remus, sentado en la base del árbol que los cobija del sol, tararea casi en silencio las notas de "Imagine". A su lado, Peter esboza distraídamente un nuevo dibujo, con la punta de la pluma resbalando sobre su pergamino con un suave rasgueo. James se ha subido al árbol, y suelta su inseparable snitch cada pocos segundos sólo para volver a atraparla perezosamente un instante después. Casi como si lo hiciera solamente para demostrarle a la pelota que no puede huir. Sirius le mira desde una rama más alta, porque es Sirius Black, y Sirius Black siempre ocupa la rama más alta del árbol. Por eso es el primero que ve acercarse una silueta que le hace esbozar una sonrisa traviesa.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">- Eh, Potter - James levanta la vista, aunque le sobra tiempo para atrapar la pelota dorada - tienes visita. Parece que alguien viene a fundar tu club oficial de fans.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">- James ya tiene un club oficial de fans - comenta Peter.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p>- Ya, Colagusano. Lo has fundado tú.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Peter le lanza a Sirius un trozo de pergamino arrugado, y a éste se le escapa una risita.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Desde luego, Sirius es una persona muy optimista. No hace falta comparar la cabellera pelirroja de Lily Evans con fuego para darse cuenta de que está considerablemente enfadada. De todos modos a James no le importa, ya que inmediatamente se guarda la snitch en el bolsillo, se limpia las gafas en la camisa y comienza a pasarse los dedos por su irremediablemente despeinado cabello azabache, mientras sus pies tocan la hierba del suelo.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">- No te preocupes, James. Te contratarían para hacer un anuncio de colonias - comenta Remus, sin levantar la vista del pergamino que Peter sigue garabateando. James no parece muy impresionado, pero no tiene más tiempo para dudar de sí mismo, porque la joven prefecta ya está frente a él.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">- Os voy a MATAR - dice, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y James no puede evitar fijarse en lo que eso hace con su escote - es la cuarta puta broma en menos de dos semanas. Gryffindor no ha perdido tantos puntos en toda su historia, y NO PUEDO dejarlo estar otra vez. Remus, por favor, ayúdame con esto. Y vista AL FRENTE, Potter.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Si James fuera una de esas personas que enrojecen, no quedaría un solo hueco en su cara sin cubrir de escarlata. Pero no lo es, con lo que se limita a alzar los ojos y pasarse la mano por el pelo una vez más. Remus se pone en pie, y el sol incide momentáneamente en su insignia roja y dorada.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">- Tienes razón, Lily. Lo siento. Dile a McGonagall que hemos sido nosotros.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p>- Ni que fuera necesario. Huele a merodeador por todas partes.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">- Eres una aguafiestas, Evans - le responde Sirius, bajando de un salto del árbol - Vienes a controlar el lado salvaje de Lunático, en lugar de sacar el tuyo.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">- Que te jodan, Black.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">- No me digas eso, Evans. Me puede la tentación...</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Lily se da la vuelta, aún más airada que al principio (si eso era posible) y comienza a avanzar en dirección al castillo.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">- Eh, Lily. ¡Lily! - grita James, rompiendo su silencio - ¡yo también lo siento!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">- Que te den a ti también, Potter. - contesta ella sin girarse. La risa de Sirius se pierde en la distancia a medida que se aleja más y más, caminando hacia el colegio.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Estúpido James Potter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Lily Evans no tiene muchas amigas. De hecho, casi podría decirse que no tiene ninguna. Ni falta que le hacen. El único amigo que necesita es Remus, y así le viene a la cabeza cuando por fin le encuentra, a la salida de la biblioteca.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- POR FIN. Te llevo buscando horas. - le dice, colgándose de su brazo y echando a andar por el pasillo - Tengo que quejarme.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">- No. ¿En serio?¿Tú, quejarte? - Remus sonríe - pero si eres la tía más feliz de Hogwarts. Qué digo de Hogwarts, DEL REINO UNI-</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">- Ya, ya, vale - le interrumpe ella - No me quejaría ni la mitad si no tuvieras por amigos a semejante panda de gilipollas...</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p>- No están tan mal. Pero prefieres seguir creyendo que sí.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">- Lo digo porque lo son - insiste Lily - por ejemplo, Black. Black es un arrogante que se cree mejor que el resto del mundo y que no puede ver más allá de su propia...</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">- Lily, creo que NO soy la persona para decir nada de Sirius - Remus habla un par de tonos más agudo de su voz habitual, y su amiga sonríe, divertida.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">- Ya, seguro que a ti le gustaría hablar de él en otro contexto. ¿Qué tal "Sirius, quiero que me empotres contra todas las paredes del castillo"?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">El color sube a las mejillas de Remus, pero éste no se muestra turbado. Mirando a Lily de reojo, le devuelve el ataque.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">- Qué curioso que digas eso. ¿Es lo que tienes previsto decirle a James cuando POR FIN dejes de engañarte a ti misma?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p>- A mí NO me gusta Potter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Y a mí no me gusta Sirius.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">- Me tienes harta, Lupin. ¿Te veo en la Sala Común a las ocho? - le contesta ella con una sonrisa, girándose para mirarle mientras avanza de espaldas por el pasillo de la derecha.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">- Siempre y cuando no llegues tarde - le responde él cariñosamente, embocado el pasillo de la izquierda.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Lily sonríe, pero no le dura mucho; apenas termina de girarse cuando choca contra alguien. <em>Alguien</em>.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">- ¡Lily! - sonríe James Potter, como si fuera la primera vez que la ve.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">- Lo siento. Potter. No te había visto - la chica da un pequeño paso atrás. No necesitan estar tan cerca, ¿no?</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">- No pasa nada, pelirroja. Chocaría contigo todos los días.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">- Eres incorregible, Potter. No sabes cuándo parar - le responde ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Pararé cuando tú dejes de ser tan guapa, Evans.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">- Al menos podrías actualizar tus fichas. ¿Quién te las ha chivado?¿Tus padres?¿Slughorn?</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">- Pues siempre me han funcionado de maravilla - la expresión de James varía casi imperceptiblemente, pero Lily se da cuenta. Reconocería esa sonrisa traviesa entre un millón de otras - ¿Qué pasa, Evans?¿Prefieres otro tipo de fichas?</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">Lily siente un cosquilleo en el estómago. <em>Odio cuando me llama Evans.<br/></em></p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">- Olvídalo, Potter. No va a pasar. - casi entra en pánico cuando él se inclina para hablarle casi al oído, pero se obliga a mantener la calma.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">- Ya veremos. Evans. No digas que no tan rápido - siente su aliento acariciarle el pelo, y se queda quieta mientras el chico pasa por su lado.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">Alcanza a girarse justo a tiempo para verle alejarse por el pasillo. Estúpido James Potter, con sus estúpidas gafas, su estúpido pelo, su estúpida arrogancia y su estúpida sonrisa. Le pone enferma que le hable como si le importara, que la convierta en el centro de atención y que pronuncie su apellido con ese tono de voz que hace que sienta calor.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><em>Estúpido James Potter, </em>piensa una vez más, retomando el camino hacia su siguiente clase.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Un observador</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok LISTEN van a acabar siendo 900 capítulos pero son todos muy cortos, sue me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Hace frío en las gradas del estadio de Quidditch. Remus, Peter y Lily observar cómo las siluetas borrosas del equipo de Gryffindor revolotean a toda velocidad frente a sus ojos. Peter no puede evitar pensar que envidia la soltura de sus amigos para elevarse en el aire, para ser apenas dos fogonazos rojos a los que el público vitorea.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Remus, por otro lado, no es siquiera capaz de fingir que está despierto. La luna llena ya ha sido hace dos noches, pero aún le pasa factura su transformación. Y mentiría si dijera que no recuerda cada segundo de cómo Sirius le apoyó, casi desmayado, sobre sus hombros, ni de cómo le llevó al castillo, ni de cómo le apartó el pelo sucio de la frente una vez que estuvo tumbado sobre la cama de la enfermería. Claro que no se acuerda de nada de eso. Excepto porque lo único que quiere es volver a sentir los hombros de Sirius soportando su peso con facilidad, mientras sus brazos le sujetan contra su cuerpo y hacen que sea inevitable que sienta el olor a tierra y a lluvia y al aroma dulce y característico y embriagador de Sirius. Merlín, ¿cómo puede oler alguien tan terriblemente bien?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Una lástima que Remus, por supuesto, <em>no recuerde nada</em>. Porque, <em>si lo recordara</em> (cosa que <strong>NO</strong> hace), no podría dejar de pensar en ello.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">El borrón escarlata que es James Potter persiguiendo la snitch le saca de su ensimismamiento cuando pasa casi a ras de sus cabezas. Remus sabe que su amigo controla la escoba como a una más de sus extremidades, pero aún así se sorprende al ver la enrevesada pirueta con la que James caza la snitch.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Las gradas irrumpen en aplausos, era marea de gritos y vítores rojos y doradas. James sonríe en dirección a su público, se pone de pie sobre la escoba, hace reverencias. Mira hacia los asientos que ocupan sus amigos, y su sonrisa es tan sincera, tan feliz, que Lily se sorprende a sí misma reciprocándola. La elimina rápidamente de su cara, esperando que el buscador no lo haya notado, cosa que parece ser correcta, dado que está ocupado pasando un brazo por los hombros de Sirius y agitando en el aire su condenada pelotita alada.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Su pequeño desliz parece haber pasado desapercibido. y Lily se promete que no volverá a ocurrir.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Sin embargo, hay un tercer espectador. El observador externo, como se suele autodenominar. Peter Pettigrew es silencioso, pequeño y tímido, pero sus ojos no pierden detalle de lo que pasa a su alrededor. No le pasa desapercibida la expresión de Remus durante el partido, que parece perdida pero sigue inconscientemente a Sirius con la mirada. No se le escapa la sonrisa de Lily Evans cuando James se exhibe, por mucho que ella trate de esconderla. Peter es perfectamente consciente de lo que Lily siente, y también es perfecta y dolorosamente consciente de lo mucho que James daría por esa información. De la sincera, amplia y grandiosa sonrisa que se desataría en su rostro si Peter tan sólo le contase lo que ha visto.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Peter Pettigrew no pierde detalle de lo que pasa a su alrededor, pero algo en la boca del estómago le impide contradecirse a sí mismo cuando piensa que es mejor para todos que se quede callado. Cuando los jugadores descienden hacia los vestuarios se pone en pie, sonríe y sigue a Remus y Lily en dirección a la Sala Común, mientras los tres se pierden en la marabunta de capas, banderines, escarapelas rojas y leones dorados.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fiesta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Sirius está aburrido. Después de un buen partido de quidditch siempre sigue una muy obligatoria celebración, con cerveza de mantequilla, patatas fritas y whisky de fuego. Él y James siempre bajan personalmente a las cocinas, con los uniformes llenos de barro y polvo y sendas sonrisas en la cara, a saludar a los elfos domésticos y pedirles su más que merecido botín.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">No sabe explicar qué es lo que ha pasado ese día, pero la fiesta no ha sido tan épica como siempre. Apenas son las dos de la mañana, pero la Sala Común ya está prácticamente vacía, cosa que le parece completamente absurdo y una falta de respeto. Bonnie MacMillan yace tirada sobre la mesa, probablemente dormida y con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano. Hay unos cuantos chavales de primero tumbados en el suelo de la Sala, en los que Sirius no repara más de un momento. Evans habla con Remus en uno de los sillones más alejados, y James y Peter hace un rato que han desaparecido por el hueco del retrato.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Su mirada vuelve a la pareja. El tono de voz de Evans es muy irregular, a veces demasiado alto y otras apenas un susurro, lo que le da a entender que está un poco afectada por el alcohol. Ella nota su mirada y se la sostiene un instante, bajando aún más la voz. Los ojos de Sirius pasan al interlocutor de la pelirroja; Remus no tiene mal aspecto, para acabar de pasar una luna llena. Sabe exactamente qué nuevas cicatrices y heridas tiene su amigo bajo el jersey de punto, producto de la transformación, de las ramas del bosque, a veces de sus propias garras afiladas. Hace girar el whisky de fuego del fondo de su vaso, distraído, mientras observa las manos de Remus. Una de ellas sujeta también un vaso de cristal, bastante más lleno que el de Sirius, todo hay que decirlo, y la otra no puede verla, ya que la oculta el sillón sobre cuyo respaldo el chico tiene apoyado el brazo. Sirius se queda ensimismado mirando el puño del jersey beis de Remus, siguiendo el contorno de la manga hasta llegar a sus hombros encorvados, su cuello, el inicio de su cabello castaño claro. Se sorprende comparándolo con su propio pelo, negro como el carbón. <em>Black</em>. Le gusta más el castaño, decide en ese instante, y da otro trago de su vaso ante lo absurdo de sus propios pensamientos.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Definitivamente, Sirius está aburrido. Y puede que un poco borracho.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">El retrato de la Señora Gorda se abre para dejar pasar a los dos merodeadores restantes. Peter lleva unas cuantas cajas pequeñas de golosinas, y James sonríe, con los brazos abiertos teatralmente.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p>- ¡Traemos refuerzos!¡Un aplauso, por fav- AAH!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Sirius no puede evitar reír cuando su mejor amigo tropieza con uno de los chicos de primero del suelo, y cae cuan largo es en pleno discurso.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p>- Tío, eres un puto inútil.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p>- Ahora será culpa mía que estos desgraciados estén en el puto medio. ¿Qué coño hacéis aquí? Venga, fuera, a la cama - les echa hacia los dormitorios, con cara de malas pulgas.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ji, ji. Pulgas. <em>Qué irónico que sea James el que tenga malas pulgas</em>, piensa Sirius divertido. Definitivamente, está un poco borracho.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p>- Bueno, por dónde iba. Que traemos chuches. No quedaba cerveza de mantequilla, estos cabrones - señala a los pocos supervivientes de la Sala Común - se la han tragado toda.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p>- Lamentablemente es lo único que han tragado - comenta el joven Black, con las cejas levantadas y girando de nuevo el whisky que tiene en la mano.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p><em>- ¡Señor Black, por favor!</em>!Hay menores delante…!</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">La voz de James suena casi idéntica a la de una muy indignada profesora McGonagall, y Sirius irrumpe en carcajadas que atraen la atención de los demás.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p>- Por favor, Black, no me hagas quitarte más puntos. Ya bastante la lías a diario.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p>- Venga, Evans, estamos en una fiesta, no seas rancia.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p>- ¿Esto es una fiesta? Se me había olvidado.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p>- Y una fiesta ilegal, además - apunta Peter, inspeccionando una gragea del paquete recién abierto que ha apoyado en sus piernas. James le da un codazo para que se calle.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p>- Muy cierto, mi querido Colagusano. La prefecta perfecta está en una fiesta clandestina, pero nosotros somos los delincuentes - Sirius añade uno de sus toques sarcásticos favoritos, rascándose la barbilla y fingiéndose preocupado.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p>- Los rebeldes - dice Peter.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p>- Los chicos malos - sonríe Sirius de nuevo, guiñando un ojo a Remus y a la chica.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Lily busca apoyo en Remus, pero éste tiene la mirada perdida. Hombres. Adolescentes. <em>Hombres adolescentes.</em></p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p>- Muy bien. Potter, por favor, cerveza - tiende la mano hacia James, que se sube las gafas nerviosamente.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p>- La cosa es que no quedan…</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p>- De verdad, Potter, ¿cómo es posible que NUNCA sirvas para nada?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p>- ¿¡En qué momento es culpa mía que no quede cerveza!?</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Sirius vuelve a mirar a Remus. Parece que se divierte, piensa, mientras repara en la sonrisa discreta de su amigo. Se acerca a él y se sienta en el suelo, tirando de su brazo en el proceso. Remus se deja caer junto a él, tan desgarbado como siempre, y choca su vaso contra el suyo.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p>- ¿Por el matrimonio divorciado? - propone, divertido.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p>- Antes de divorciarse, Cornamenta tiene que conseguir que se casen. Mejor por nosotros. Los solteros de oro del grupo.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p>- Amén - suspira Peter, levantando la caja de grageas. A esas alturas ya se ha tumbado en el suelo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="p1">Remus tiene las mejillas sonrojadas cuando Sirius se lleva el whisky de fuego a la boca. Una única gota se le escapa por la comisura, y el chico la sigue con la mirada mientras amenaza con perderse rápidamente camino del cuello. El joven Black suelta una risita y se limpia con el dorso de la mano.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p>- Me cago en la puta, Remus, ya no sé ni beber.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Lupin sale de sus fantasías. Ah, quién fuera gota para recorrer su piel, para sentir su pulso en las venas de su cuello, para notar el tacto de la barba incipiente, apenas una sombra en su barbilla. Sirius estará borracho de whisky de fuego y victorias en quidditch, pero Remus está mucho más borracho de él.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">- Asúmelo, Canuto. Nunca has sabido beber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The morning show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok sooo I lowkey think this is trash pero espero que a vosotros os guste. Por lo menos no dura un total de cinco (5) líneas......</p><p>Y nada más, que muchas gracias a quienes me habéis dejado kudos hasta ahora y que si os animáis a comentar me haréis muy muy feliz ^^</p><p>Enjoy ~L</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">A Lily le duele un poco la cabeza, pero se alegra de ver que no tiene resaca. Cuando se sienta a desayunar todo parece estar en orden, pero entonces empieza a escuchar el ruido, el bullicio, <em>los gritos. </em>Los merodeadores caminan en su dirección, y por mucho que Lily comience a disfrutar de su compañía, aún no se acostumbra a sentir las miradas de todo el colegio sobre su nuca.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>- Buenos días, <em>prefecta - </em>dice Sirius Black, con cierta sorna en su voz. A ella le sigue molestando sólo con escucharla.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>- Lo eran hasta ahora.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>- Eres una borde, Evans. ¿Qué te pasa hoy?¿Mucha resaca?¿No te han puesto un Extraordinario?¿Tu vida se desmorona porque ayer bebiste tres cervezas de mantequilla y ya no eres igual de santa?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>- No soy ninguna santa, imbécil.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>- Demuéstramelo entonces - Sirius le guiña un ojo, y ella pone los suyos en blanco, seria,mientras se vuelve hacia su café, decidiendo ignorarle.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Los cuatro chicos se sientan; Remus y Sirius a su derecha, James y Peter frente a ella, cogiendo comida de las fuentes. Lily se considera una persona observadora: sabe que Remus nunca escoge algo que no lleve chocolate, que Pettigrew se decanta por el resto de dulces y que Black y Potter siempre tiran hacia el salado. Y también sabe que nunca la dejarían en paz si supieran cuánto se ha fijado.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Absorta en sus pensamientos, casi le pasa desapercibida una presencia familiar acercándose a ella. Su cuerpo se tensa, sosteniendo el tenedor y el cuchillo inmóviles en el aire desde antes de que salga ninguna palabra de la boca del visitante.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>- Hey, Lily.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">La pelirroja le ignora, y la voz de Severus se hace más insistente.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>- Lily, por favor, ¿tienes un momento?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>- Estoy desayunando.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>- ¿Por favor?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>- Por ti, no dejo de desayunar - replica ella de mal humor. No piensa concederle lo que quiere, porque no se lo merece. Porque por muchos meses que hayan pasado, que ni siquiera son tantos, ella no olvida lo que le dijo. Lily no sabe si algún día le perdonará, pero sí sabe que las palabras <em>Sangre sucia </em>estarán siempre grabadas a fuego en su memoria.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>- Venga, Lily, es sólo un momento, quiero hablar contigo.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>- Mira tío, no es por meterme donde no me llaman - comienza Remus, claramente metiéndose donde no le llaman - pero te ha dicho que está ocupada.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>- Muy bien, Lupin, pues entonces no te metas.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Remus frunce el ceño, y no es el único. Ninguno de los presentes parece muy cómodo, y James tiene una mano dentro de la otra, como si intentara no moverlas.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>- No es culpa mía que no sepas lo que es un no.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">- Lupin, <em>nadie te ha preguntado. </em>Tú preocúpate de no matar a nadie, que ya bastante tienes con eso - escupe Snape en voz baja, perdiendo los estribos.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">A Remus no le da tiempo a replicar, porque James, Sirius y Peter ya se han levantado muy bruscamente de sus bancos. El chico tira del brazo de Sirius para que se siente de nuevo, pero éste no le hace caso. Lily tira del otro brazo, ayudándole.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>- Black, <em>siéntate - </em>susurra. No sabe a qué se refiere su antiguo amigo con esas palabras, pero la tensión se puede cortar con un cuchillo, y sabe que Sirius es de los que se ponen agresivo con facilidad.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>- Escucha, payaso - dice James entonces, y su voz desprende un toque amenazador que Lily nunca había escuchado en él - no sé de qué vas y tampoco me importa. Ella - señala a la pelirroja con la cabeza - te ha dicho que no, y supongo que eres capaz de entender que no es<em> no</em>. Déjala ya en paz.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>- Potter… - empieza ella, titubeante, pero el chico no le hace caso.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">- Y deja en paz a Remus - sisea - si no quieres que te parta la cara. Pírate. <em>Ya.</em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Snape no parece querer obedecer, pero tampoco es tonto. Sabe que Lily no le va a defender, porque puede leerlo en su expresión molesta. Y sabe que no tiene las de ganar. Sin apartar la mirada de la chica, desaparece en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Tras unos minutos de silencio la conversación se reanuda tímidamente, pero Lily ya no escucha. Le pican los ojos, y tiene ganas de llorar, y ni siquiera sabe explicar por qué. <em>No se lo merece</em>, piensa una y otra vez, pero cada vez es más difícil que no se le salten las lágrimas. Se levanta de la mesa, ignorando las preguntas de Remus, y camina deprisa hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, hasta que alcanza un pasillo medianamente tranquilo. A esa hora hay poca gente fuera de las mesas del desayuno, y Lily trata de ignorar que los pasos apresurados que se acercan cada vez más son para ella.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>- Oye, ¿estás bien?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Dios, el tono de voz de Potter es enervante.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>- ¿Es que no puedes dejarme sola ni un segundo? - él se queda quieto, con el ceño fruncido.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>- Podrías agradecerme que venga a ver si necesitas algo, ¿no? Vaya, tampoco te costaría tanto.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>- Nadie te ha pedido que vengas.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">James se pasa la mano por el pelo. Parece exasperado, piensa Lily mientras le ve subirse las gafas cuadradas.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>- Ya, pues mira, no me lo has tenido que pedir porque resulta que me preocupo por ti aunque seas una borde conmigo todo el puto día.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>- Que no me llames borde.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>- Pues no seas una borde.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>- Potter, ¿qué te parece si te vas a ligar con quien sea y me dejas en paz? Seguro que hay alguna tía en el castillo con quien no te hayas liado todavía.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>- ¿Pero y eso qué tiene que ver?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>- Desde luego, seguro que te lo pasarías mejor que conmigo - dice ella, claramente molesta.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>- Estás siendo muy injusta, - se queja él - he venido literalmente para ver si necesitas algo, y tú me sacas cualquier excusa para tratarme mal.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>- Te trataré como me dé la gana, no intentes disimular que estás aquí para ver si sacas algo de mí, que al final es lo que haces con todas las demás - le responde Lily, sin pensárselo mucho. Se da cuenta tarde de lo que ha dicho, y reza internamente para que él no lo haya entendido, pero viendo la sonrisa que comienza a curvar los labios del chico, sus plegarias han caído en saco roto.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>- ¿Qué pasa, Evans?¿Estás celosa?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>- Sigue soñando.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>- Pues yo creo estar entendiendo - dice él, comenzando a acercársele - que te molesta que me líe con otras.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lily retrocede tanto como él se aproxima. <em>En buena hora dije yo nada</em>, piensa. Las palmas de las manos le sudan, y todos sus sentidos están alerta.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>- Lo habrás entendido mal.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>- Yo creo que no.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Finalmente, su espalda toca la pared. <em>Mierda</em>. El corazón le va a mil, y es increíblemente consciente de la cercanía del chico cuando le pone un brazo a un lado de la cabeza. Los ojos castaños de Potter alternan entre sus ojos y sus labios, y ella siente las mejillas calientes. Está tan cerca que puede ver las disimuladas pecas que adornan su nariz.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>- No te preocupes, Evans - los dedos de James se entretienen con un mechón de su pelo, y la chica contiene la respiración.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>Mierda, mierda, mierda</em>. ¿Por qué está tan cerca?¿Y qué le pasa a ella?¿Por qué no se aparta? La punta del dedo índice de James roza su barbilla, apenas tocándola, antes de retirarse, sonriente.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p>- Ya no me lío con nadie. Sólo tengo ojos para ti.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Lily odia cómo James Potter se aleja, con la misma mano que acaba de enredarse en su cabello ahora metida en el bolsillo. Odia que por su culpa ahora tenga el pulso acelerado, y que la haya dejado con la palabra en la boca, aunque ni siquiera se le ocurra nada que decir, y, particularmente, se odia a sí misma por, por un instante, haber querido besarle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>